


Beyond Boundaries

by lionessvalenti



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Bucky goes to the palace to borrow's Shuri's bath tub. A bath isn't all he ends up taking.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Shuri
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	Beyond Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).



Bucky had never been to the palace in the Golden City. He had spent his days in Wakanda on the outskirts. Even Shuri's lab, a refuge and the closest thing he got to modern civilization, was a train ride away from the city. With every stranger he passed, he was aware of the eyes on him. Even if they didn't mean to stare, he was different in every possible way.

The border was easier. His few neighbors had grown accustomed to the white man with one arm living in a small hut alone. They didn't glance twice at his ever expanding belly anymore. He was part of the landscape now. A curiosity, but not an intruder

The excursion to the city had begun when Bucky had mentioned in passing that he wanted to take a bath.

"A bath?" Shuri had repeated. She leaned over into his space, and gave an exaggerated sniff. "You smell fine to me."

"Very funny. I have a shower stall that's getting tighter every day." Bucky rested his hand on his stomach. At five months along, he was clearly pregnant. His yoga pants didn't seem quite so stretchy anymore, pulled to their limit around his midsection. "I understand, there's no room for a tub, but I want to take a bath. A real, proper bath."

"I have a tub. A big one." Shuri flashed him one of her irresistible grins. "You're welcome to come use it anytime you'd like."

"Are you being serious?"

"I'm always serious," she replied, trying to keep a straight face. "Come by tomorrow."

So Bucky took the train, survived the curious eyes on him, and was greeted by Shuri in the grand entrance of the palace. Like much of the contrast of Wakanda, the room was sleek and modern, with traditional touches woven in seamlessly. New and old coming together.

"Your home is beautiful," Bucky said, unable to stop looking around. The ceilings were high, and domed with glass at the peak, letting in the bright sunshine. He settled his gaze on Shuri, who seemed pleased by his wonder. "Thank you for having me."

"Of course. I would have offered months ago if I'd known this was something you wanted." She slipped her arm into the crook of his elbow and led him up a staircase. "And I have more surprises for you."

He should have expected that she wouldn't be able to contain herself to one nice thing, but he still feebly protested, "You shouldn't have."

"But I have and it's too late to take it back now, so you have to accept all of my good will."

Bucky laughed. "Yes, princess."

At the top of the stairs, Shuri opened a door and stepped inside. "This is my suite."

The suite was more than twice the size of Bucky's entire house, beautifully decorated in warm tones. Everything was golden and bright, like a sunset. However, his gaze caught immediately on something that seemed decidedly out of the place.

It was a cradle made of a dark, nearly black wood. Vines and flowers were carved into the headboard, and even detailed down the sides. Bucky was drawn to it, pulling away from Shuri so he could touch the smooth wood. It was a peculiar design for a baby's bed, but it was lovely. He gave it an experimental rock with his foot, finding it to be quite heavy.

"Is this for me?" he asked, looking up at Shuri.

"To borrow," she replied quickly. "No one has used it since me. It's been gathering dust, waiting for the next baby. Since T'Challa and Nakia are dragging their feet, I thought it could at least be of use to someone."

Bucky blinked at her. "This is a royal cradle?"

"Well, yes. And that's why it's only a loan. Besides, your baby will outgrow it faster than you'd think, and you don't have the room to store a cradle you aren't using. But it is _traditional_." She knelt down next to it and ran her fingers over one of the flowers. "The heart-shaped herb. It's what gives the Black Panther his power."

That gave the carved vines more context, but it made Bucky anxious about the gift. Traditional seemed like an understatement. He knew Wakanda had magic and power in it, and this seemed like a representation of it. A birthright of sorts that wasn't meant for an outsider or his baby. "Are you sure it's okay if I use it?"

Shuri chuckled. "It is, I promise. I asked my mother before I even touched it. She seemed quite moved by my generosity. I have several sets of bedding for the cradle -- new bedding, not seventeen year old bedding -- and I got some baby clothes. One of the palace chefs had a baby last year, and she gave me all the clothes she had from the first three months since she doesn't need them anymore."

Bucky's eyes welled up with tears. The Queen wasn't the only one moved by Shuri's generosity. "Thank you."

"I'm not even done yet." She stood up and weaved between Bucky and a large desk to pick up two huge shopping bags. "Maternity clothes! More hand-me-downs, but I didn't think you'd mind. I'm not sure if I got the right sizes, but, well, you aren't getting any smaller."

He knew he needed these things, but it felt like _so much_. "You didn't need to do any of this. It's nice, I appreciate it, but it's unnecessary."

Shuri set the bags back down and placed her hands on her hips. "I don't know what growing up in America a hundred years ago looked like, so I'll admit, I don't have a frame of reference for your experiences. But you're here in Wakanda now. And here, we take care of each other. We believe that every person your child comes in contact with is raising them right along with you. Therefore, we are all the parents of all the children. And we have a responsibility to help each other in any way we can. You didn't have a place for your baby to sleep, and now you do."

Bucky took a shaky breath. She wasn't wrong, but that didn't stop the feeling in the back of his mind that this was too much. Did he not know how to be grateful or was it possible she was stepping over boundaries? Could he not tell the difference?

"Thank you," he said, and left it at that.

Shuri nodded, and maybe she sensed his hesitance because she took a step back. "I'll draw you that bath now."

Like the rest of the suite, the bathroom was massive. It had a shower stall that could easily fit three people, and, as promised, there was a large bathtub. Shuri sat on the edge of the tub and started running the hot water while Bucky got undressed.

Bucky was pulling off his pants when he realized he hadn't given his own nudity a second thought. Maybe this was why Shuri confused him so much. Lavish gifts? Uncomfortable. Getting naked in front of her in the intimate setting of her bathroom? That was fine. He had no way of knowing which thing was going to get to him.

Shuri seemed perfectly comfortable with all of it, barely giving him a second glance while she checked the water temperature.

He carefully folded his clothes and left them in a pile by the sink, when he caught his reflection in a full length mirror. The only mirror in his house was above the sink and that barely showed him his shoulders, let alone the rest of his body. 

"Wow," Bucky breathed, unable to look away. He knew his belly had grown, it was obvious, but there were so many other changes he'd never registered. His hips had spread, supporting the weight of his stomach, and his ass had grown rounder. The color of his nipples had darkened, and his chest, while not having grown larger, did seem softer. His cock was almost hidden beneath the shadow of his belly, but he didn't mind at all.

"Do you like what you see?" Shuri asked.

He caught her gaze in the reflection and smiled. He ran his hand over his stomach. "Yes. It's almost like... finding something I'd lost. I don't know. None of this is natural, it's all what they did to me, and yet it's like... maybe this is what I was supposed to be. Maternal. A mother." 

He had never quite said those words out loud, but as he did, it felt good. It was another thing that HYDRA had gotten all mixed up, but he was more than the sum of their parts. He turned around to face Shuri. "Is that stupid? To call myself a mother?"

"No, not one bit." Shuri stood up and went to him, taking his hand gently in her own. "You're the one carrying this baby. You're the one who gets to decide your role as its parent. If you feel like a mother, then you're a mother. No one else can determine that for you."

"Thank you," Bucky replied, and pulled her into a hug. He held her for a few seconds, and they seemed to realize at the same time that he was completely naked.

She tilted her face up to smile at him, not pulling away. "Anytime, mama."

Bucky suddenly felt hot all over. It felt like an invitation to kiss her, but he wasn't sure. Unsure and naked wasn't a great combination. He took a respectful step back, only bumping into the mirror a little bit. "That's... I like that. Mama."

"Mama," Shuri echoed fondly.

When the tub had filled, and Shuri had added a bright, floral scented oil to the water, Bucky stepped into the water carefully. The hot water, even only to his calves, felt amazing. He sat down and let out a long held sigh.

"This is exactly what I wanted," he said, closing his eyes. He wondered if this is what the baby felt like, buoyant and warm, all wrapped up and safe. "It's perfect."

"I'll leave you to it, then," Shuri said. "There's towels and--"

"Stay," Bucky said. His eyes opened again, and he wrapped his wet hand around Shuri's wrist. "If you want to."

Maybe he was the one crossing boundaries now. Maybe he was the only one, as Shuri stared at him for several seconds before her face lit up completely. Something in her posture relaxed, like she'd been wanting him to ask.

"Of course I do." She shot him a cheeky grin. "Do you think there's room enough for two?"

Bucky felt a tingle run down his spine. He might have still be naked, but he was definitely more sure. He grinned. "I bet there is."

Shuri's eyes lit up, and she leaned over, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. He swelled toward her, catching her mouth fully with his own. It only lasted a moment, but it made Bucky warmer than the bath had. There would be plenty of time for more.

"Give me one minute," Shuri said, and began to undress.

Bucky's breath caught as he watched her. Whatever boundaries they had left were gone. He was an outsider. He was no one. But when Shuri slipped into the tub next to him, her hand coming to rest on his belly, he felt for the first time, in a very long time, like he was home.


End file.
